The Dragonborn Legacy
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart, and many others. This is the first Skyrim harem, that I know of. I've always been a fan and I decided I might as well as try. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragonborn Legacy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC that stars in this story. Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls series belong to Bethseda Game Studios.

Author's Note: I wanted to do a Skyrim harem for a while, but had a hard time what with my other stories and whatnot. Hope you enjoy! And thanks to those who voted!

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

**HI **means inhuman speech or shouts

Chapter 1: Chained

The cold, crisp air and the rocking of the horse-drawn carriage stirred the Nord awake. His dark green eyes blurred as his head ringed with pain, soon the blurs took more clear and distinctive shapes. He looked at the distant mountains and forests just as a heavy fog started to roll in. He noted that the one driving the carriage was wearing the tall tale armor of the empire, he also noticed that there was another carriage ahead just as the mist blocked his view.

"Hey you," he heard the man across from him. He turned to see another nord, like himself. He was wearing the distinctive armor of the Stormcloak rebels, "Finally awake? You were trying ti cross the border right?" He asked. The nord had shoulder-length hair and facial hair with blue eyes.

He didn't say anything, no point in telling him anything that wasn't anyone's business but his own. He ignored him and at the others riding in his carriage. There was a man dressed in clothes that might as well screamed 'I'M RICH! ROB ME BLIND!' and a man dressed in mere rags.

"Walked right into that Imperial ambush?" The blonde went on, "Same as us, and that thief over there."

"Damn Stormcloaks." The ragged man sneered, "Skyrim was fine until you came along!"

He rolled his eyes at the man's complaints as he looked around. The area seemed familiar, he guessed that they were in Falkreath's hold. The snowy mountains narrowed his list of limited choices. 'We're going to Helgan.' He thought.

'You there," the thief went on called out to him. "You and me, we shouldn't be here."

He smiled faintly, 'I do.' He thought to himself.

"It's these Stormcloaks that the empire wants!' The thief exclaimed.

"Shut up back there!" the carriage driver ordered harshly.

"We're all brothers and sisters in bounds now." The blond Stormcloak said simply.

He turned to the blond then to the well dressed man, he didn't notice that the man had a gag over his mouth. He studied the man for sometime till the man looked at him. The two stared/glared and studied each other. "Show some respect!" the blond snapped at him, "That's Jarl Ulfrich Stormcloak! True High King of Skyrim!"

"Ulfrich, huh?" He said, "Then I guess we're all going to die." The cart seemed to be stunned when he first started to speak, more for his words.

"DIE?!" the thief shouted, "Oh gods!"

He turned to look at the upcoming city, "You don't really think this was going to end well, do you thief?" He asked as he turned to the thief who was at a shade of white that would make a wispmother seem dark, "Just pray they don't quickly."

"Who are you?" the blond stormcloak asked.

"Lokison Ice-Heart of Helgan." He stated simply, "Bandit chief." He turned to the blond, "What about you stormcloak?"

"Ralof of Riverwood." He stated simply, "Sad that things have to end here of all places for you. One shouldn't be executed by the damn elf-lovers in his hometown."

Lokison smiled faintly, "No," he stated drawing a confused look from the man, "My real home was in Bruma, this was just were my parents died." He said with as his smile faded, "It actually seems fitting." He said. As they entered the city he saw a large house where a young boy was standing on the porch, "I used to live in that very house…" he said sadly as the carriage went on till it came to a complete stop, "Well, die young and make a nice corpse." He said.

Ralof and the others stared at the man's sudden change in tone as the hopped of the carriage. Lokison could see that some of the villagers were gathered around to see the execution. He could have sworn that he recognized from his childhood. All grown up and had children of their own. Lokison looked at the others, the town hadn't change much. Still tall walls, a keep and that damned chopping block.

"Nokir of Rorrikstand!" Someone called out. Loksion looked ahead and see the thief step forward.

"NO! I'm not a rebel!" the thief cried, "You can't do this!" he pleaded, he seemed to notice that his words had no work on the scribe and officer before he dashed off. "You're not going to kill me!" he screamed as he ran.

"ARCHERS!" the female officer called out. A solider drew his bow and shot the fleeing petty criminal dead as he slammed face down on the road. "Anyone else feel like running?" She questioned the rest of the rebels.

"Wait, you there," the scribe said to him, "step forward." Lokison sighed as he stepped forward, "Who are you?"

"Lokison Ice-Heart." He said loudly so the whole town could hear in return gasps and murmurs spread amongst the townspeople.

"Captain, he's not on the list." The scribe said to his superior.

"Doesn't matter, he goes to the block." The captain said sternly as she gave Lokison a disgusted look.

Lokison had light blond hair with lightly pale skin. He had a braid on his left bang and a scar over his left eye and across his right cheek. He wasn't ugly to look at nor was he a paragon of handsomeness. He had looks that might make a woman take a second look, but not like a story book hero. He's small smile had a dark undertone like he wasn't one against doing horrible. That smile made the female officer sneer back as he walked over to his death.

END

Okay so I ended this short because I think most you know who this whole Helgan thing goes down. So next chapter will take place after that happens and he's in Riverwood. So please tell me which girls you want in the harem via a review or PM, I don't accept OCs. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. See ya next chapter! Also, take a look at my other stories if you want.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonborn Legacy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC that stars in this story. Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls series belong to Bethseda Game Studios.

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone favorite and reviewed the story so far. I still haven't decided on the official list yet so feel free to give me lists of females you want in Lokison's harem, I accept any woman from any of the current or next DLCs. Also, I haven't decided if Lokison should be a Stormcloak or Imperial, he's back story and experiences make him a good choice for either. So leave a review or PM telling me which one you want him to be. Lastly, I am NOT adding gender benders or dragons-in-human-form or OCs. I hope you enjoy. OH! And another thing, I'm looking for a BETA for this story. So if you're interested in this feel free to tell me.

"Hi" means talking.

'Hi' means thinking.

**Hi **means shouts or outworldly voices.

Chapter 2: Freed

Lokison's head ringed loudly, his face flattened against the floor. His vision was a haze but he can hear screaming and a deep roar in the distance. He jumped slightly and looked around, he saw death, destruction and fire everywhere. 'What happen?" he asked himself.

"Hey Lokison!" He turned to see Ralof standing there with a crazed look in his eyes, crazed with panic. "Come on! We've got to get to the tower!" He shouted as he made a break for it. Lokison wobbly got to his feet and soon followed him. He heard a deep thunderous roar coming nearer, he looked up at the sky only to have a massive black dragon fly over him.

"By the Gods!" he gasped as he made into the tower. He nearly ran over an injured stormcloak.

"Jarl Ulfrich, what is that thing could the legends be true?" Lokison heard Ralof asked the man. He turned to see the Jarl free of his restraints.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfrich said with a steady calm to his face, but the look in his eyes showed that he too was more then taken back by what happen.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Lokison asked, "It's only a matter of time before that damned dragon destroys this-." There was a sound and the tower shook a lightly. Lokison turned and walked the first few steps of the stairs till he saw the dragon's massive jaws and red eyes, there was a stormcloak underneath it. He was crying tears of fear when the dragon opened its maw and flames come shooting out of it.

Lokison had to cover his eyes so the light didn't hurt his eyes. The light died and Lokison saw the dragon's head leave. He went to the hole that the dragon made and saw it fly over the village, flames coming out of its mouth as it roared. Lokison saw his chance to escape, he jumped out of the hole and through the hole through to the second floor of the inn. His landed and did a quick roll as he sprinted out of the inn.

He made it to the road but stop when he saw the scribe form earlier, "Haming, This way lad!" He heard him shout at a young boy just as the massive beast landed right behind him. The boy ran away just as the dragon's fire come out of its mouth, barely missing him. The boy went to hide behind some ruins of a building. The man looked over at Lokison with a slight glare, "Still alive prisoner? Come with me if you want to stay that way!" The scribe shouted as he ran.

Lokison sneered at the imperial solider, but followed him anyway. The two man went by the wall just as the dragon loomed over it and sent a imperial solder a light. The dragon just flew off. The two men went to the front gate where a small group of archers were positioned and trying to shoot the beast down. The dragon killed them instantly with fire, "Gods!" The scribe cursed, "This way then to the keep!" He said. Lokison soon followed but soon Ralof came and step between them. "Ralof? Out of my way you damned traitor!"

"We're escaping Hadvar, there's nothing you can do to stop it!" the blond said.

"Ummm is this really the time?" Lokison asked with sarcasm, "Because there is a GIANT DRAGON BURNING DOWN HELGAN!"

"You damned fool, the stormcloaks are finished!" the now named Hadvar shouted.

"At least I know who my people are!" Ralof snapped back.

"That dragon just snatched that guy!...and it dropped him!' Lokison gasped as he watched the archer fall to his death.

"The empire is the people!" Hadvar shouted back.

"Oh damn you two to Oblivion!" Lokison shouted as he bashed the armory door down, leaving the two arguing.

Lokison looked around the armory for a weapon, his Nordic blood screaming for a weapon but his hands weren't restrained behind his back. He managed to find a sword hanging on a rack and used it to cut his restraints. It was tedious, but he managed to pull it off. He took the sword, and some coins that just so happened to be placed on the table, and pulled the chain to lower the gate down.

He turned the corner to pull yet another chain into the main area of the keep. There he was ambushed by some stormcloak stragglers crazed with fear, both were nords, one was a woman and the other was a man. The woman charged at him with a great sword, with a quick motion he sliced the woman's head clean off. The man swings his warhammer, nearly splitting Lokison's head open like an overripe watermelon.

Lokison managed to slice the man's side making him gasped with pain as he dropped to the floor and his warhammer. Lokison smiled faintly, he loved the sight of an enemy's labored breathing. He picked up the warhammer and smashed the man's head in. He preferred two handed weapons over just a mere single handed weapon, it just seemed so natural to him. Lokison searched the two, but found nothing on the man but a key on the woman. He used the key to unlock the next gate.

Lokison went down a few steps till he reached a hall that soon collapsed. He took a door to what seemed to be the keeps kitchen, there he was attacked by two imperials. He slammed his warhammer into the first's ones chest, the sicking crunch of bones breaking and a bloody cough insured that he was not getting up and soon will be in Arkay's hold. The imperial was frighten by Lokison's show of brutal strength.

Lokison grinned fiendishly as he slammed the warhammer into the soldier's groan, he howled in pain just as Lokison bashed his head in. Lokison looked around the kitchen, he found some health potions and those blue ones that he seen mages drink, they could be worth a few septims. He left the storage and followed the stairs to a torture room where a two against two battle between the imperial torture and what he assumed to be his assistant and stormcloaks.

The assistant was killed easily by a greatsword while the other stormcloak was electrocuted by the torturer's spells. The last stormcloak made a mad rush to the old man, the old man started to shock the stormcloak but the warrior managed to stab his greatsword through the torturer. Lokison came slowly down as the stormcloak pulled his sword out and charged him. Lokison blocked the overhead swing of the sword and head butted the man, breaking his nose.

Lokison then used the free moment to get behind him and strangle him using the handle of the warhammer, with a single movement Lokison snapped the stormcloak's neck. Lokison searched the body's and found a few coins and a steel dagger. He searched a small pouch near a book entitled Legend of the Dragonborn, it could be a worth some coins. In the pouch he also found some lockpicks and went to work unlocking a cage with a mage inside. He stole the coins, blue potions, spell book, and the mage's clothes.

He walked down the corridor with cells on each side till he came to another battle between the imperials and stormcloaks, he didn't want any part in this as he sneaked by them. He was surprised by how distracted they were by killing each other. Lokison found a dead archer, there he took the long bow and arrows and sneaked on. He came to a lever that lowered the bridge, as he crossed it a rock came down and smashed the bridge behind him.

"I'm not going back." Lokison said as he walked on. He soon came upon frostbite spiders, he knew that the large spiders had a venom that gave them their distinctive name. He pulled out his bow and shot the first one and second before it had the chance to react. He sneaked closer just as even bigger ones came from holes in the cave roof, he shot one as it went down but the other got to close.

Lokison pulled out the dagger and stabbed the large spider in its eye. It jumped back just as Lokison kicked it to its back. As the spider frantically kicked and squirm on its back, he stabbed the great spider his dagger into the chest. He went on through the cave but stopped at the sight of a bear, he took a deep breath as he pulled out the bow. He aimed an arrow at the bear as it slept, he launched the arrow as it imbedded itself in the bear's heart. It never knew what hit it.

He sighed as he walked to the light, he smiled faintly: light never seemed so appealing before. He walked into the land of Skyrim. "Skyrim, gods you're beautiful." He said as he walked to the road. He heard something coming and hid behind a stone, just as the black dragon flew by. He watched as it disappeared into the distance. Lokison sighed as he went to walking to the closet village, Riverwood.

He needed some answers, so the best place to go was a one of the main cities where the court wizards resided. The ones that came to mind were Whiterun which was the closet or Riften where he could find Swims-With-Slaughterfishes, a old Argonian that used to be one of Lokison's mentors back when he was young but he was nothing more than a Skooma dealer now.

Lokison knew that the Argonian would have connections that could help him sell some of his 'ill-gotten' loot that he had hidden nearby. It all depends what the wind felt.

END

Right, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you please review.

So where should Lokison go?

Rifiten or Whiterun?

From,

Nightmares Around Winter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragonborn Legacy

Yeah, for those that liked this story I am going to restart this story with a whole new beginning and new leading character. It will mainly be a Skyrim story with a harem and will basically be the game novelized for fans, so for those who didn't play Skyrim or any of the Elder Scrolls series then you might get lost or disinterested. I'm only saying this because I'm sure the majority that will consider reading this have seen my Naruto stories. But with that aside, I didn't like the start and I felt that I could do better. Hence why I'm redoing it.

So with that aside I'm going to make some summarized profiles of each of the characters here and you can vote either by review or PM. These profiles will contain the character's name, race, appearance, bio, persona, primary and secondary skills, class (or one closet too it), likes and dislikes. As for the harem aspect, while I do intend to leave that to my readers I will say this flat out about the harem.

I will NOT accept humanoid dragons, I'm trying to stay close to Elder Scroll lore and to my understanding their isn't anything about Dragons becoming human.

I will NOT accept Khajit or Argonians, unless someone gives me a VERY good reason why. I have nothing against either race, in fact my first play through was as a Assassin-Spellswordish Khajit called Ras , named after the comic book character Ra's Al Ghul, I just don't like accepting Khajit or Argonians because I mainly choose human-like characters for my human-like character. Also, if you look up their biology and whatnot it states that Argonians can change their genders and Khajit have some sort of connection to the moons and their physiology. I can't go into EXTREME detail about it without taking up a page and a half but if you look up wikipedia or something you'll find it. Once again, if someone give me a very good reason why I should accept a certain Khajit or Argonian character then I'll consider it, note that I am a bit more accpating of Khajit characters then Argonian, namely of that fact that Khajit are mammals. No offense to the Argonian fans.

I will NOT accept OCs unless they are an actual developed character and not some sort of Mary Su. I'm talking about a character with a persona, skills, quirks and flaws. Sooooo yeah, if you have an idea for an OC like that then feel free to tell me via a review or PM and PLEASE use the same format that I use to introduce these OCs. It will be easier on me.

I MIGHT consider adding Genderbent characters. If you read my stories, First Male Nin or The Arachnid, then you know I'm not a stranger of adding Genderbent characters, but for this story I'm going to be a tad restrictive. If someone offers a genderbent character that is interesting or just goes well with the character that's chosen. If one does offer a GB (Gender Bent) character then please offer a substitute name for that character. Coming up with character names for GB characters can be hard at times.

I will NOT accept male characters. Aside from characters that are genderbent, I won't accept male characters. In other words, NO YAOI. I have another against the gay community or those that are fans of gay pairings, I just won't write about .

I will NOT make pointless smut. While I do tend to make rather sexual descriptions of female characters: commenting on bust sizes, curves, butts, ETC., I won't make lemons just for the sake of making lemons. In fact I may not make lemons till WAY into the story, hell the first lemon I wrote was in 16 CHAPTERS into one of my stories. When I DO make lemons don't expect grade-A material, in fact that could be said for must of my work on this site but ESEPICALLY my lemons.

So with that out of the way, here are the characters in which you all will be choosing from:

Name: Trigen Burter

Race: Breton

Appearance: Mildly dark skin, at times confused with a Redguard, with dark brown hair. His hair is long enough to reach to his shoulders but tied to short ponytail. Tall, for a Breton, with dark green eyes and a light scar across his cheek. He's mildly slim with decant amount of muscle but not overtly. He has a rough-looking beard that adds to his overall unshaven but charming, in a way, appeal.

Bio: Trigen was born of a Breton mother and Redguard father. He was born out of wedlock with his father hardly around, due to his work as a sellsword. His mother was a one of the mages of the College of Winterhold. Trigen was bullied harshly by the other children due to his mother's work and the growing prejudice from the Nord population. Trigen, given his Breton heritage, had a natural talent for Conjuration and Illusion magic. When his mother died from uncertain causes, Murder most likely, at age 12 he was then took by his father. During this time, his Redguard roots started bloom forth. His father trained in many different forms of weapons, but become more inclined to swordplay. At age 18 he set out to make out his own fame and wealth.

Persona: Calm, Collected, Intelligent, Greedy and Unfairly Honest.

Primary Skills: Conjuration, One-Handed and Illusion

Secondary: Archery and Restoration.

Class: Spellsword

Likes: Money, Challenges, Knowledge

Dislikes: Mammoth Cheese, Ignorance, Cheap Mead.

* * *

Name: Nameless

Race: Redguard

Appearance: Dark eyes with ebony colored skin. Brown, dredlocked hair that goes down to his upper back. Impressively built while being relatively short when compared to Redguard standards. Black war paint covering his eyes and blind in his left eye. Has thin mustache, above his lip and matching goatee.

Bio: Nameless was abandon as an infant in the city of Riften. He was taken in by the Honorhall Orphanage but soon left on his own at age 10 but was attacked by a Frostbite Spider. Nameless was saved by a small bandit group where he was abused and treated as a slave. At age 13, he killed a veteran member of bandits group after a harsh beating, which robbed the sight in his left eye. This impressed the chief to the point when Nameless was trained by several of the leading bandit members. At age 16, Nameless killed the chief and took control of the clan. Any opposer was killed or beaten into submission.

Persona: Ambitious, Cunning, Ruthless, Brave and Violent.

Primary Skills: One-Handed, Archery and Sneak.

Secondary: Two-Handed and Destruction

Class: Scout

Likes: Good Fights, Hard Alcohol and Women

Dislikes: Failure, Disloyalty and Spiders

* * *

Name: Borson Wild-Boar.

Race: Nord

Appearance: Tall, highly muscled. Fair, almost female looking. features. Mildly pale skin with bright blue eyes. Hay colored hair that goes to his shoulder with his hair tied into a braid on both sides of his face. No scars or war paint. He's a model for a typical nord but the lack of facial hair.

Bio: Borson is the only child of female guard of Markarth who was raped by a forsworn scouting party. Due to the events leading to Borson's birth, his mother hated him and at times refused to rise him till Borson was taken in by a priest of Mara and then taken to live in Riften. Borson picked up some minor fighting styles by observing the local guards training. Borson lived an overall unremarkable life till a member Thieves Guild taken him under his wing and taught him how to properly handle himself. He left Riften at age 18 to join the Vigilants of Stendarr.

Persona: Good-Hearted, Cocky, Flirty, Mixed Moral and Mischievous.

Primary Skills: Two-Handed, Sneak and Restoration

Secondary Skills: One-Handed and Pickpocket.

Class: Barbarian.

Likes: Duty, Honor and Women.

Dislikes: Neglect and Daedra

* * *

Name: Norlick Lokison

Race: Bosmer (Wood Elf)

Appearance: Tall for a wood elf with slender build. Mildly pale skin with light blond and spiky hair with dark blue eyes. Has a long goatee that is tied into a braid and very slim face.

Bio: Norlick is the eldest son of three siblings to a Nord father and Wood Elf mother. Norlick's father was a captain for the East Empire Trading Company in the city of Solitude while his mother was a local hunter and woodsman. Norlick became extremely talented with the ways of the bow and talented alchemist. He was sadly forced to leave the city when the woman he had a on/off again relationship was found dead and he was the prime suspect.

Persona: Intelligent, Absent-Minded, Charming, Easily-Distracted and Overwhelmingly Lucky At Times

Primary Skills: Archery, Alchemy and Sneak

Secondary: One-Handed and Speech.

Class: Archer

Likes: The Wild, Hunting and Bargaining.

Dislikes: Crowded Places, Pointless Violence, Getting Distracted.

* * *

END

So those are the characters for you to choose from.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


End file.
